


A Howling Red Hot Halloween Night (A Super Belated WildeHopps Halloween Special)

by ZooCross0vers



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hotdogging, Missionary Position, Reverse Cowgirl, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, red riding hood roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooCross0vers/pseuds/ZooCross0vers
Summary: Judy Hopps decides to attend the ZPD Halloween party dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, but before she can go to the party, she decides to stop by her grandmother's cabin in the middle of the woods. Little does she know, there's a big bad fox waiting for her in her grandmother's place.Just kinky roleplay, no worries. :)
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	A Howling Red Hot Halloween Night (A Super Belated WildeHopps Halloween Special)

**Author's Note:**

> A super extra late NSFW WildeHopps Halloween special! Apologies for releasing this so late after Halloween, but I hope you guys can enjoy this kinky little tale nonetheless. :)
> 
> Don't worry, I’ll try to release my Thanksgiving and Christmas specials before the actual holiday if I can help it, lol.
> 
> Please note, this all just role-play and completely consensual knotty (pun intended) fun between a grown bunny and fox.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Spectral clouds gathered before the round autumn moon as it hovered just above the tall redwoods of Zootopia National Park. Said park was located at the halfway point between Zootopia and BunnyBurrow, so it was not unexpected for Judy Hopps’ grandmother to live out all the way in the middle of the woods. 

What was a little unexpected was that Chief Bogo had actually agreed to Officer Wolford’s idea of holding the ZPD Halloween party in a rented cabin in the middle of the forest. Judy wasn't complaining though. 

That gave her the perfect opportunity to stop by her grandmother's and bring her a basket of goodies. and what better way to do that, than to go dressed as Red Riding Hood? Though she did hope her grandmother would spare her the lecture over why she was going to a party dressed as the _sexy_ version of Red Riding Hood.

If the old bunny saw her in that get up, then she’d surely have a fit. It wasn't very modest to say the least. The top of the dress was an off the shoulder dress which exposed much of what little cleavage the bunny had. Below that was a black under bust corset which accentuated her chest and curves ten fold, and the skirt was a flared miniskirt that reached just a little above Judy's mid thigh. Besides her basket of goodies, the rest of her costume was perfectly complemented with the classic red hooded cloak and white toeless thigh high stockings with black bows adorning the top of each stocking.

Her old fashioned grandmother wouldn't understand -- after all how could she, considering she was her father's mother -- but Judy had to admit, she felt darn right sexy in her outfit.

Judy wandered through the dark woods with her basket in one paw and a flashlight in the other. “Okay, I know it's around here somewhere,” Judy muttered to herself as she tried to locate her grandmother's house.

_rustle!_

What was that?! Judy turned with the flashlight, shining it to a bush behind her. The light revealed that it was just a rhinoceros beetle on top of the bush, fluttering its wings in place.

Judy sighed in relief. If there was one thing her grandmother had always warned her about when wandering around these woods was to always be on the lookout. The woods were not a safe place for a bunny, for it was a well known fact that foxes lurked around these parts and they were constantly hungry. 

Hungry, for their favorite meal -- a fresh young doe.

She had heard the stories of how foxes pounced on their prey, tore into their clothes and then ate them! It all sounded so mercilessly brutal. There was no question about it, foxes were flat out savages when it came to eating bunnies. The mere thought was enough to make Judy's knees wobble and her thighs clench. “I have to hurry, I wouldn't want to run into a fox and be eaten,” she said to herself.

Judy continued down the dirt path until it finally led her to her grandmother's house. Judy sighed, she had made it without a hitch. No fox in sight!

Judy went up to the door and knocked. 

“Come in,” she heard a frail voice ask from inside. Judy did just that and entered the large, yet quaint bunny shaped cottage.

“Grandma?” Judy called, stepping inside and shutting the front door behind her.

“I'm in here, dearie,” said the frail voice from one of the rooms. “Please be sure to lock the door on your way in.” 

Judy headed for the bedroom from which the voice emanated from and locked the door behind her just like her grandmother requested. Things seemed pretty normal, until Judy turned around and finally saw her grandmother. 

Judy gasped, bringing a paw to her mouth. In her grandmother's bed was her grandmother dressed in her old fashioned pink nightgown, matching cap, and tiny round spectacles, but something was... different about her. She seemed bigger somehow and her fur looked a lot redder than usual. Last Judy saw her, she could’ve sworn that her grandmother's fur was brown just like her father's. The same went for her grandmother's eyes, but now, they were looking awfully green -- like emeralds even.

“Well don't just stand there, dearie,” said her grandmother, breaking her from her shocked stupor. “Come closer and let me take a good look at you,” she beckoned with her finger.

“Uh, right. Sorry about that,” Judy approached her grandmother. 

“Aww, aren't you looking so pretty in that cute costume,” said her 'grandmother’, adjusting her spectacles to better focus on the bunny’s body -- most notably her round plump butt cheeks which were partially visible below the ruffled hem of her miniskirt. “Why, you look good enough to _eat_ ,” uttered the old 'bunny’ with a subtle lick of her lips and a toothy grin.

Judy chuckled softly, “I don't know about that, but I did bring you this basket of goodies.” Judy showed off the contents of the basket, “Look, I even brought you a blueberry pie! Your favorite!”

“Whoa! Really?!” exclaimed the old 'bunny’ with a rather manly voice. Judy cocked her head, confused by the sudden change in voice. “Oops...I-I mean,” the old 'bunny’ said, clearing her throat and returning it to a frail, feminine tone, “That's awfully nice of you, dearie.”

“Why grandma…” Judy uttered, eyeing her 'grandmother’ suspiciously. “I never noticed, but...what big green eyes you have…”

“All the better to see you with my dear. That and green is definitely this season,” she said, her voice bordering on masculine again, before clearing it again.

“Why grandma, what red fur you have…” uttered the bunny, pointing out her grandmother's odd new fur color.

“I...thought I'd dye my fur red for Halloween. What do you think? Suits me doesn't it?” she replied with what Judy could only describe as a smug grin.

“Grandma, what big paws you have…” said Judy, gripping one of her grandmother's big dark paws.

“The better to hug you with my dear…” 

“Grandma, what short pointy ears you have…”

“The better to uh...hear you with my dear.” 

“Grandma, what a big, fluffy tail you have…”

“The better to wrap around you my dear,” uttered the old ‘bunny’ as she wrapped her tail around Judy’s legs.

“Grandma, what a big nose you have…” 

“The better to smell you with my dear…” growled Judy's 'grandmother’, her voice somehow growing deeper, more masculine, and all the more fierce each time she spoke.

“Why grandma, what a big tongue... a-and sharp teeth you have!” Judy exclaimed, slowly backing away and growing more and more terrified as realization finally hit her. This creature before her was **_not_ ** her grandmother! But a...but a--

“The better to EAT you with my dear!!!” shouted the creature as it removed it's cap and glasses, revealing itself to be not a rabbit, but a **_male red fox in_ ** disguise!!!

Judy yelped, dropping the basket of goodies on the ground and mad dashing towards the door. She pulled on the handle only to realize that it was locked! Her frenzied fingers drastically tried to remove the lock, but it was too late. The red fox caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed. 

He slammed her down on the mattress, pressing his paws over her wrists to keep her from fighting back.

The fox pressed his nose against Judy's vulnerable neck and she stiffened, paralyzed with fear, “Mmm, you smell so good. I think I'm going to enjoy devouring you, bunny.”

“No, please Mr. Fox. Don't eat me,” Judy begged, her voice low and scared. 

“Oh?” he licked Judy's neck, savoring her. She released a quiet, shuddered gasp, upon contact from his long canid tongue. “And why should I do that? When I've been _craving_ bunny?” he said, his tone fierce and husky, as he ran a paw down Judy's side, stopping right at her breast. He caressed her left breast, while his other paw clasped both of her paws over her head. “Mmm, you really do look tasty in that get up. Definitely better than some withered old rabbit.”

“Wha--What did you do to my grandmother? Did you eat her?” Judy asked, fearing the worst.

“Oh no, fortunately for her, the house was empty when I got here. Maybe some other fox got to her first -- which is probably for the best because I don't eat anything past its expected expiration date.”

Judy frowned, offended for her grandmother.

The fox noticed and lightly cleared his throat, trying to get back on track to the matter at hand. “In any case, I prefer my food _fresh_ and _tight_ …” The fox’s paw lowered the already low neckline of her dress, to just below her breast and licked her small pink nipple as he spoke.

“Ahaa…” Judy whimpered quietly as he continued to lick and even nibble on her breast. “N-No please, let me go. There's a blueberry pie in the basket, you can eat that if you're so hungry,” Judy bargained with him in an attempt to convince him to let her go.

The fox suckled on her nipple before releasing it with an audible pop. “Pie? Well, blueberry pie is tempting but…”

The fox released her arms to grip her thighs and spread them wide open, causing Judy to release a shocked, “Eep!”

“I think I'm more in the mood for some Carrot cake.” The fox gazed down at her crotch, coming face to face with a pair of provocative white lace g-string panties with a tiny red bow on the front. 

He parted the string thin crotch of her panties to the side. “No, I beg of you! Please don't eat--Ahhhmmn!” Judy cried out loud, tossing her head back as his head disappeared underneath her flared miniskirt.

Out of her view, the fox promptly began to savagely 'eat’ her as he licked her up and down between her quickly swelling labia.

“Ahaa, ha, ha, ahnnmmm…!” Judy moaned with each new lick to her vagina. 

The fox made his own sounds of pleasure with each new lick and nibble of her pussy. “Mm-mm-mnnn!” He moved his lips up to her clit and released it with a sucking wet kiss. “Delicious. You have no idea how much I've been craving for a hot, wet, juicy bunny like you. And boy are you ever juicy,” he said with a proud smirk, licking the fur around his nose and lips clean of her feminine juices.

Judy panted from the exertion of having her sex pleasured with his tongue, “Y-You merciless fox. How can you be so cruel as to eat me, after I begged you to spare me?” Judy uttered softly, as if her voice were drowned in a passionate haze.

“I might've considered sparing you, but seeing you in this outfit makes me think that you wanted to get discovered and eaten by a fox,” he said, caressing the white stockings that covered her thighs.

“W-What? That's not true,” uttered Judy, trying to deny such a vulgar claim.

“Oh no? Then tell me, why would a lone doe wander around in these fox infested woods all by herself, wearing a naughty outfit to visit her grandmother's house? Unless she was expecting to catch the attention of a hungry fox?” The fox resumed licking between her legs.

“Ahh!..I-I was on my way to a...Ha-Halloween party,” Judy shuddered. 

The fox pulled away again. “Dressed up like that? Sounds to me like somebunny was trying to tempt all the males at the party,” he said with a teasing grin.

“O-Of course not,” Judy replied sternly. “I wasn't trying to--Ohh…!” He gave her clit a firm lick, causing her back to arch. 

“If that's the case, then I think you really were trying to catch a fox’s attention. And I for one am absolutely flattered about that,” he said with a cocky grin.

“That's not true,” breathed the bunny.

“Wanna bet? How about we see if I can make you admit the truth after I finish devouring this wet bunny pussy of yours?”

“You’re wrong, I’d never admit to such a vulgar lie--Ahhnn!!” Judy's breath hitched as the fox quickly went back to work. He first began with a barrage of rapid dabs of his tongue on her vulnerable clit. Judy's cheeks flushed red as she released heavy gasps of pleasure. “Haa...haa...haaaagnh!”

The fox then pulled the thin crotch of her panties further to the side to allow his tongue greater access to the mouth of her sex. He licked around her hole, and though Judy couldn't see him from behind her skirt, she had a very good idea where he was. “W-Wait, what are you doing? Don't you dare go in--”

The fox stuck his long tongue inside her vagina before she could even finish her sentence. “Ahhn!” she cried lustfully as his tongue swirled and pleasured her inner walls. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Judy breathed, her breath becoming more ragged with each thrust from his tongue. Judy lunged forward gripping his triangular ears, desperate to hold onto something as his tongue was doing things to her insides, she never thought possible. “Sweet cheese and--! It’s too much! I can't..take anymore! Ah! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!” It was all Judy could utter before she felt her body suddenly shake violently. 

Her jaw slacked, her mouth hung open for a moment before her voice finally came out in an almost painful, long-winded moan. “...AAhhnnnnnnmm!” Judy fell back on the mattress, whimpering and squirming as she rode out her orgasm with the fox’s tongue still stuck between her inner walls.

After about half a minute, her walls expanded and released him. He pulled his tongue out from her. It was covered in her juices, but of course he didn't mind that. He simply drank it in and licked his lips to take in all of her remaining juices.

Judy panted, still trying to recover from her intense orgasm, when the fox rested his head over the wired hem of her miniskirt. He stared at her with a proud smirk. “You cruel, sly fox. You still ate me even though I begged you not to,” Judy uttered, annoyed.

“Yes, and I must say that was a D-licious appetizer. But now…” the fox said, digging his claws into her skirt. Then...in one fell swoop…

_Riiiiiiiiiiippppp!!!!_

He tore the skirt clean off of her, leaving behind only the upper half of her dress. Judy squeaked in surprise at his sudden bold action. He immediately took it up a notch by then tearing off the chest area of her dress, leaving her bare breasts exposed. After that, he sunk his claws into the pink nightgown he was still wearing and ripped it to shreds, ensuring that there was nothing left of it on him.

He stood before her completely naked and with an erection at full mast. “How about we get to the main course?” he grinned.

Judy gasped and tried to crawl away until the fox grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her back to the edge of the bed. The fox clicked his tongue with disapproving tsks. “You stubborn bunny. Are you still going to pretend like you didn't come all this way dressed up like that so that you could get fucked by a fox?” 

He spread her legs again. She resisted this time and immediately closed them up, but he pushed them back open, sliding his cock between her soaked sex and her panties to keep her from closing them again. It worked as she instinctively spread them further open at the sensation of his hot member.

She shuddered as he pressed and gently rubbed his stiff cock against her. Judy exhaled in pleasure, watching his thick shaft between her legs. “W-Why Mr. Fox, what a big dick you have,” she breathed softly, secretly in awe at the sight of it.

The fox smirked proudly as he reached down with a sharp claw and tore the string thin crotch in two with just one swipe of his index finger. With the puny barrier between them now gone, he aligned his penis to her soaked entrance, “The better to…” he pushed in, “... _ffffuuuuuuuuuck_ , you with my dear,” he groaned lustfully as he sunk deeper and deeper into her.

Judy moaned along with him, grasping the bed sheets tightly in her paws as her inner walls were being parted inch by inch by his thick cock. The fox pushed until he was knot deep inside her. The fox cooed in pleasure once his knot pressed comfortably against her flushed lips. 

They remained still for a couple of seconds until the fox spoke again. “R-Ready...t-to admit the truth?” he stuttered a little, his mind in a haze from the snug feeling around him.

“N-Never,” replied the stubborn Judy.

“Very well then, I see you need some more convincing bunny.” The fox pressed her thighs down on the mattress, keeping his paws just below the bend of her knees. He pulled back and **_slammed_ ** right back into her!

Her breath hitched, “Aaahhaann!”

“Oohhnn…” moaned the fox in return, relishing in the warm sensation the bunny’s sex provided him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, hah, ha, haa!” Judy moaned with each thrust of his hips. She lifted herself up on her elbows, secretly curious to see how his large fox cock slipped in and out of her small bunny pussy. She witnessed how glazed his cock was with her love juices whenever it would come out from her. 

“Ahaa!” she blushed bright red, severely turned on by the lewd sight. She threw herself back onto the mattress, arching her back, gripping her breasts with both paws, and splaying her legs wider for him, desperate to grant him greater access to her.

The fox chuckled with a cocky grin, causing Judy to look up at him. “W-What’s so funny?” 

“You like watching my cock go in and out of you, don’t you? You naughty bunny,” he chuckled again.

“N-No I don't. I just--Ahh!” The fox gripped her hips and lifted them higher up, so that only her head, shoulders and toes made contact with the bed. 

“Is that...ah...better, Carrots? Now you can...ahn...see better, right?” asked the fox as he pulled her to his crotch, while he simultaneously thrusted into her. 

“Ahhhhh...ahaaa!” Judy whimpered as his thrusts sped up with each pull. She looked to where they were connected and he was right, she really could see it all better. The way his paws held on firmly to her small waist and hips and how with each pull he sunk his hard dick into her.

It was all too much for her, particularly the way he growled with pleasure when he moved his larger paws further down her hips -- his clawed fingers were practically sinking into her plush butt cheeks. 

“Ah, aha, ahhn, nhhhg!” she heaved passionately as he rocked her cheeks, forcing her wet entrance to grind hard against his knot. _Oh, God! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Judy moaned internally, clasping her thighs tightly against the sides of his hips, desperate to keep him inside. “Ohh!”

The fox couldn't help but smirk with pride at her reactions. She wouldn't admit it, but it was obvious that she was clearly enjoying being fucked by a fox. _Maybe, I should take it up a notch,_ he thought deviously.

The fox suddenly lifted her shoulders off the mattress and began thrusting faster and harder. “AAH!” Judy practically screamed at the sudden change of pace. “OH! Oh my--ohh fu--!”

The fox rapidly penetrated her repeatedly with his stiff male-hood, no longer pulling back all the way, he would back out only about half an inch and immediately push back in, in a fast steady rhythm while his testicles slapped against her rear. 

_Plap! Plap! Plap! Plap! Plap!_

The slaps of his balls and the gushing of their bodily fluids flared up their passions, forcing the fox to grunt heavily and Judy to moan uncontrollably. 

“Haah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha-mmmmn!” she whined. She was getting closer to reaching her climax with each merciless thrust he pushed into her and God! He felt amazing! She wanted to shout it from the mountain tops, but she couldn't let him win. She couldn't let him know how much she loved it and wanted him to keep going. For him to take her as savagely as he was! To breed her! But oh, she couldn't help it!

“Ah, ah, ah, yes! Don't stop!”

Whoops. She immediately covered her mouth -- embarrassed. Sweet cheese and crackers, did she really yell that out loud?

That sly fox, of course he heard it. _Got her,_ he thought. “What was that?” he asked her, “Stop? Well if you insist,” just as quickly as he had sped up, he stopped and pulled out, leaving Judy feeling suddenly empty.

“What? No!” Judy gasped, missing the physical contact. The fox meanwhile headed towards the door. He reached for the door handle when Judy spoke up, “W-Wait!”

“Yes?” he turned around to look at with a cheeky smirk.

“I…” she didn't know what to say. How could she admit defeat to this smug fox? She couldn't just let him win and admit that he was right about her, could she? But she desperately needed this. She needed him inside her!

“Don’t waste your breath, Carrots. I get it, you don't want to be devoured by a fox. I know when I'm not wanted,” he pretended to pout, “But don't worry, looks like you lubricated me enough, so I'll just go outside and...mn...finish myself off,” he said with a small grunt while his paw lightly massaged his still very erect cock. He reached for the door handle again.

“No wait!” Judy called desperately, stopping him in his tracks. “I... I…” she struggled. Damn it! She hated losing, but what other choice did she have when her core begged her to let him back in! “You were right!” she blurted out, “I... I was trying to get a fox’s attention!”

“I'm sorry you were what?” he teased, cupping a paw to his ear to hear better.

“I dressed up in this skimpy outfit, because I wanted a fox to notice me and eat me!”

The fox approached her, smiling the entire time, “Mm-mm, no I'm sorry. I'm afraid I still can't hear you, Carrots. Can you say that one more time?”

Judy growled quietly in anger. This fox really knew how to both rile her up and annoy her. Oh well, two could play at that game. 

Judy turned around at the edge of the bed and presented her soaked hind quarters to him. As expected, the fox’s jaw slacked, paralyzed with desire, while his cock throbbed. “I realize I’ve been a very naughty bunny, Mr. Fox. I think I need to be punished for tricking you. Don't you think so?” She said batting her eyes at him and shaking her behind side to side for him.

The fox wanted to break and just mount her, letting her win this little banter battle, but he still had one trick left up his sleeve. He gripped her firm, round butt cheeks and pressed his length between her buns, hotdogging her. “That's a tempting offer, _butt_ I think I'll stick to pleasuring myself here between these two soft buns of yours. Get it?”

Judy groaned over his pun and over how he so easily managed to turn things around on her again. She thought she had him, but once again, she was the one begging him for sex. 

Judy whimpered, her core aching to be filled by him and all he was doing was teasing her. He wanted her to break and embarrass herself again by desperately admitting that she wanted him.

“Ohhh…” he moaned as he pressed his hips hard against her firm buttocks. God, his moans alone were enough to make her break. But it also didn't help that his plump balls were also teasing her entrance. Judy’s gasps and whimpers were becoming so erratic.

She couldn't take it anymore! 

She needed him badly! She no longer cared if she had to humiliate herself by begging!

“Ahn, please Mr. Fox! I can't take it anymore! I already admitted that I was trying to get your attention! Please just put it back in!”

“Put what back in, Carrots? Be specific,” he said with a victorious grin.

“Please,” she whimpered, almost in pain while he continued to sandwich his cock between her buns. “I-I want--Ah!” 

This fox really knew how to torture her. He had reached down as she spoke and gently bit down entirely on one of her butt cheeks. Squeezing it between his jaws. He released it, then slid his long canid tongue up her back from the base of her tiny puff of a tail and licked all the way up her spine to one of her tall ears. 

The fox gave her ear a couple of licks before whispering into it with a husky voice. “Tell me what you really want from me.”

Judy trembled. “Fuck me,” Judy whispered lustfully.

“How badly do you want it?” he asked.

“It's the only thing I want,” she whimpered.

“Prove it,” said the fox, moving away from her ear.

“Wha--?” Judy asked, fearful that he wouldn't take her.

The fox climbed aboard the bed, resting on his back and letting his erect member stand tall before the bunny. He swayed his hips, swaying his length as well. “Show me how much you want it.”

Judy didn't hesitate, she crawled over to him. She was about to straddle him, facing him, but he lifted a paw, urging her to cease her action. “Wait. Face the other way,” he ordered. Judy obeyed and turned around, facing away from him in a reverse cowgirl position.

The bunny straddled him and hovered her entrance just above his erection. She gripped his cock, aligned them just right and sank in. “Ahhhh~!” she shivered as she lowered herself further and further down until she hit his knot. “Y-You feel harder than before,” she uttered, looking back at him.

“Mmm, well with this appetizing sight,” he rested his paws on her round, plump rear, “How could I not be?”

Judy giggled flirtatiously and bit her lip as she raised her hips and slowly came back down. 

“Oohn~!” The fox released a trembling moan and pushed his head back against the pillows, wallowing in the sensation she provided.

“Ahn...ah...ah…” the bunny moaned in return every time she lifted herself and sank back in. The fox kept his gaze stuck on that perfect heart shaped butt of hers. He noticed that the string of her g-string panties was buried deep between her cheeks, so he decided to pull it out of there. 

He chuckled quietly, “These panties don't cover much, do they? And you thought you could still deny wanting to be eaten by a fox while wearing these? Dumb bunny.” 

“Sh-Shush,” Judy stammered. She leaned forward, pressing her paws against the mattress, continuing to moan in pleasure as she slowly moved her hips up and down.

The fox growled quietly, greatly enjoying the view of her bouncing bunny buns. He brought a paw to what remained of her panties and ran a claw through one side of it, causing the lacey panties to completely slide off of her. The fox moaned and lazily slapped his paws on her buns. He was hardening yet again and it was clear that she could feel it. 

Her breath hitched and she started bouncing on him. “You like riding me, Red Riding Bunny?” he grunted, the pleasure rising all around his member.

“Ah! Yes!” she shouted, wildly hopping in place. 

She bounced as fast as she could, but he knew she wanted more. And he wasn’t about to let her go without receiving her reward for finally admitting that she wanted to be eaten by him. He slapped her cheeks, harder this time and gripped them tightly, sinking his fingers between her plush skin and soft fur and began helping her move faster. 

“Oh! Mr. Fox!” Judy cried in ecstasy as he navigated his paws to her hips and began pushing his hips upwards, thrusting hard against her. 

He sunk himself deep and readjusted their position, moving forward to mount her doggy style. One of his paws moved south to her clit and began stimulating it while his other paw moved up to cup one of her breasts. “I think you showed me enough already how much you wanted me. How about I show you now what happens to dumb bunnies that wander into the woods tempting hungry foxes?”

The fox licked her neck and face, before he rammed hard against her, “AHAAA!” she gasped, before he began wildly stroking her clit and gripping her breast tightly across her chest, all the while thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

“Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!” Judy moaned loudly without pause as his hips mercilessly assaulted her sex. The fox pressed his stomach and hips tightly against the curves of her body, leaning his weight down on the upper half of her body while her lower half elevated to grant him full unlimited access to her.

He growled uncontrollably like a hungry, lust filled wild animal indulging unabashedly in his primitive instincts to mate and breed with a desirous female, “Rrrargh!”

They were both panting erratically, inching closer and closer to their peak. “Ahh! Yes! Harder! Harder! Ahaan!”

  
  


“Ffffuck! I'm going to--! I'm going to--” the fox thrust faster, harder into her -- slipping in deeper and deeper, until…

_Pop!_

His knot went right in and instantly swelled inside her compacting walls! The red hooded bunny’s entire body jolted as his seed gushed and overflowed deep within her, “Nah--NIIIICK!!!” she shouted, her orgasm rocking every fiber of her being. The fox meanwhile howled just as she screamed his name. 

For a moment, everything seemed to go white, but then the sounds of their exhausted breathing began entering their ringing ears. Soon after, the stars circling their line of sight faded away and they were once again able to recognize one another more clearly. 

The fox instinctively continued to hump her, lazily riding out his orgasm, while he kept pumping his seed into her. After a couple more soft thrusts, he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

Judy sighed, contently as he licked her cheek. “Did you enjoy that bunny?” he asked, gently licking one of her ears.

“Mm-hmm…” Judy cooed, satisfied. He chuckled quietly at her response. “What's so funny?” Judy asked.

“You broke character,” he replied with a playful smirk.

“What? No I didn't.”

“Yes you did. You yelled my name. Right when I cummed in you.”

“Did I?” Judy asked, bringing a paw to Nick's chin, scratching his under jaw, causing him to purr in delight and wag his tail. Judy giggled at his reaction. “Guess I was so overwhelmed by Mr. Fox that I couldn't think straight.”

Nick smiled happily. 

“Are you alright? I wasn't too rough, was I?” he asked, concerned.

“No, you were perfectly _Wilde_ ,” Judy smirked.

“Oof, that pun,” Nick held his chest in false pain, as if the pun’s cheesiness hurt him. Judy giggled then kissed his cheek. Nick held her cheek and brought her face to his, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

.

**Some time later…**

Judy and Nick were at last able to become loose from one another after Nick's knot deflated. 

After they had the time to take a quick shower, they came out of the bathroom wrapped in towels. Nick sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Judy fish for something in the room’s closet.

“So is this really your grandma's cabin?” Nick asked, taking a moment to properly view the room.

“Yeah, though don't worry. She won't be back here anytime soon. She’s visiting my parents this weekend.”

“This isn't her bed by any chance, is it?” Nick asked, noticing some of their bodily stains on the bed.

“Oh no,” Judy replied with a wave of her paw. “This is my room. Each of my siblings and I have our own rooms for whenever we come out to visit her.”

“That's a relief,” Nick sighed, “I was worried how we were going to explain to your sweet little ol’ bunny granny that her granddaughter was role-playing with her fox boyfriend by having him pretend 'eat' her on her unsuspecting grandmother’s bed.”

“Har-har,” Judy rolled her eyes. She turned to face him, “So 'Mr. Fox’, shouldn't you be getting dressed? We still have a Halloween party to go to.”

“Do we really still have to go? I'm kinda enjoying just staying here and watching you move around in that towel,” he grinned mischievously.

“Yes, we have to. I promised Clawhauser that I’d be bringing a blueberry pie.”

“Damn, I wanted that pie,” Nick said, picking up the basket Judy had brought. He gazed hungrily at the pie -- that was thankfully unscathed even after Judy had dropped the basket earlier during their sexy escapades.

“Don't worry, Slick,” Judy said as she picked out a new Red Riding Hood costume from the closet. “There's another one in the fridge. It's my grandma's recipe after all. You can help yourself to that one, if you want.”

“Indeed I will,” Nick said, rubbing his paws together and with a smack of his lips. He was about to head into the kitchen to retrieve said pie when he noticed Judy trying on a new Red Riding Hood costume. 

“You have another one?” he asked, sounding a little worried.

“Yup!” Judy replied happily before she noticed that he was looking a little down. She approached him, smiling tenderly at him and resting a reassuring paw on his cheek. “Relax, this is a modest one. That sexy one I wore before was just for you, no one else... and you ripped it up already, so.”

Nick smiled, relieved, “Yeah well, that was the point of it, wasn't it? The big bad fox, tearing it off of you?”

“True, but now I'll have to buy another one for next time,” Judy tittered mischievously.

Nick scooped Judy up in his arms, bridal style. “Next time? Guess, I’ll have to borrow another one of your grandmother's nightgowns then.”

Judy giggled, “I guess so.” They slowly brought their lips together and kissed.

“Speaking of which, your grandmother wouldn't happen to have an extra large spare pajama would she?” Nick asked after they kissed.

“You forgot to bring a spare costume, didn't you?” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel to this someday. We’ll see :)


End file.
